Forbidden Magic
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Fred is confronted by someone he can't see in his shop. What will happen when that mysterious someone is actually George, and their encounter was less than brotherly? Smut, Twincest, Don't like, don't read.


Hiya. I don't own these characters, trust me, if I did, they would NOT be doing what they're doing in this fic. I hope you like incest and smut, because that's what you're getting in this fic! Please enjoy.

"Fred, could you pull some Instant Darkness Powder from the stockroom for me?"

"Ah come on, Angie's already back there, ask her."

"She doesn't know what it looks like. She's only been here a week." George said indignantly.

"That's her own fault. She's YOUR girlfriend, you could've told her what it looked like." Fred huffed as he stormed to the stockroom, muttering under his breath about idiots and girlfriends.

Fred clambered down the stairs, lighting his way with his wand. He searched the shelves for the best selling Darkness Powder and found it way in the back, not where it usually was. As he was pulling down some boxes, he was grabbed from behind. In the shock, he dropped his wand and it skidded away, flying behind and box, it's light extinguished.

"Hello?" he called out nervously, unable to see whoever was lurking in the darkness. "Is someone there?"

He could feel a presence, hear someone breathing lightly, feel them. He reached out a hand and started groping around the shelves, hoping to find his way back upstairs. He heard the breathing again, and felt a hand touching his. He sighed softly, the hand touching his own gently, stroking his fingers and massaging his forearm. The hand groped Fred's, pulling it toward whomever it belonged to.

"Who are you?" asked Fred. The person didn't answer, pulling him closer. Both hands touched his face, Fred could feel the soft breath floating across his face. It smelled sweet. He inhaled and took it in, meeting the lips with his own. They fought for dominance, their tongues meeting. Fred explored the mouth of the unknown person and moaned softly into the darkness.

A hand began caressing his face, the other running through Fred's hair, pulling him closer. Fred clung to whoever was kissing him, his arm wrapped around the thin waist, pulling it to him. A hand began to fumble with Fred's belt. It untied it frantically, sticking the hand down his pants. It clutched onto Fred's aching cock, and began to stroke it lightly. Fred moaned and bucked his hips into the hand. The other hand gently forced Fred down, so they sat on the floor, leaning against one shelf. Fred groaned a little louder as the hand cupped his balls, gently rolling them in the warm palm.

"Ung,…" groaned George, as the hand grasped the shaft of his cock and began to stroke it. It beat him expertly, shaft to tip, the thump tracing it lightly. "Oh my god." He whispered through tight lips. It began to pump harder, Fred could feel the other person facing him, watching him. Through the darkness, Fred could feel the eyes on him. Fred clutched onto a few boxes that lay around him. He bucked his hips into the hand, groaning with desire. With a final thrust he came, expelling himself all over the hand.

He reached out and grabbed the hand as it pulled away, dragging it closer to him. With a final forceful tug he brought the stranger onto him, straddling him. He could feel the very stiff erection of the stranger rubbing against his own. His eyes went wide, he didn't think that it had been a male getting him off. He found himself not caring. The man above him gasped as Fred grabbed him by the arm and brought him to his mouth. He kissed him forcefully, running his hand against the short hair. He met the stranger's tongue with his own, nipping the bottom lip and moaning softly. Fred began to massage to stranger's erection, rubbing it softly through the fabric. The stranger groaned, thrusting himself into Fred's hand. The man grabbed Fred's hand and pulled it away from his lap. He lowered himself onto Fred, grabbing his cock and thrusting his mouth onto it. Fred gasped loudly, his involuntary hip thrusts telling the stranger how much he liked what he was doing. The stranger liked his cock, lightly nipping the tip and then engulfing the entire shaft.

Fred grunted and thrust upwards, kicking out his legs and the boxes that were scattered around his feet. He moved a box and suddenly the room was bathed in a pale light. His wand, unhidden by the box, lit the room. Fred opened his eyes and saw who lay there sucking him off.

"Oh, MY GOD!" Fred screamed, his cock going limp, as he pushed away. He scrambled away, pushing aside the boxes and pulling up his trousers. Without a single look back, he grabbed his wand and ran off.

He hadn't expected to see George staring up at him, Fred's cock in his mouth.

Fred tried to avoid George as often as he could, not going to work or family functions if he knew George would be there. He even broke up with his girlfriend to avoid leaving the flat. He didn't know what to say or what to do to his twin brother. His twin brother who had hand and mouth fucked him almost a month ago. It was obviously inevitable that they would come face to face again, after all they were related and they DID live together.

Fred was in his room, sleeping, when he heard George enter the flat. His eyes opened wide and he sat up, alert. After a few moments he heard George enter the bathroom and the shower burst into life. He sat up, running his hand through his sweaty hair, unsure of why he was so afraid of George. He left the room quietly, tip toeing his way to their tiny kitchen. He snuck into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, unaware that George had left the shower and was standing behind him, wearing only a small towel covering his crotch. He 'ahemed' and Fred turned so quickly he may have gotten whiplash.

"George!" He exclaimed. He almost dropped his glass when he saw how undressed George really was. He found himself blushing furiously, very glad the room was dark.

"What, what do you want, George?" he stuttered, looking everywhere but George's eyes. George rose a single ginger eyebrow and almost smirked.

"I wanted some water. Is that okay?" He motioned toward the cups and walked past Fred. Fred's heartbeat pumped faster when his hand grazed his brothers', he blushed even brighter.

"Well…." he finally spat out. "I guess I'm going to bed."

George grabbed Fred's hand as he walked away, pulling him around to face him.

"Listen Fred, I want to talk about….that time." George looked almost as embarrassed as Fred.

"Listen Georgie, I don't know what you were thinking when you did that." Fred almost spat at him. "I mean, why did you do that?"

George looked hurt, looking away from Fred as he spoke. "You didn't seem to mind it when I was doing it." Fred opened his mouth and gaped like a goldfish, unsure of what to say.

"You can't say that you've never felt the same way about me!" cried George. He seemed desperate, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wide.

Fred was taken back, and he rubbed his neck with his hands. "we're twins, George, it's hard not to feel that way about someone who's a part of you, someone who, in all essence, IS you. I do love you George."

George's bleak face broke into a smile, a watery smile, but a happy one. He crossed the space between him and George and pulled him in a tight hug. Fred could feel his twin's heart beating hard through his chest. He was still wet from his shower and smelled like strawberries and earth. Fred could feel himself growing aroused, his erection becoming more prominent in his thin cotton jammies. He made an excuse to pull away and turned to leave the room.

George grabbed his arm and swung him 'round, meeting him with a kiss. George remained dominant, steering the kiss with his tongue, deepening it. Fred grabbed George's hair with one hand and dug in, pulling him closer. George grabbed Fred's waist, bringing him tighter, their thin bodies molding together like two halves of a whole. Their erections met and Fred let out a small whimper. George smiled wickedly, nipping Fred's bottom lip then licking his jaw line. Fred groaned at his brother's touch, grabbing him by the arm. Fred led them to his room, where George slammed his brother onto the door, his arms on both sides of Fred.

He kissed him savagely, grabbing the sides of his neck and forcing himself deeper into his brother's mouth. Fred tore the towel off George, revealing his throbbing member. He grabbed it intensely, fisting it with purpose. He began to jack off George with as much gusto as he could manage. As George kissed him, he grabbed his own erection. He began to pump his own cock and he pumped George's. Before either came, George threw open the door, pushing Fred down onto the bed. Within a second, Fred's clothes had vanished and he lay completely naked below his brother.

George licked his lips and crawled on top of Fred, straddling him, their quivering cocks meeting.

"Oh god, Freddy!" screamed George as Fred's hand grasped his butt, thrusting his finger into his asshole.

"Nggg…." groaned George as Fred sped up his thrusting. "Ho, hoo…." he panted.

George stopped Fred, he pulling out his finger and smiled maliciously at Fred. He flipped him over, Fred's white ass hovering in the air like a glorious moon. The sight of Fred on his hands and knees, ass in the air, almost made George come right then. Instead George dipped below, pulling Fred's ass taut as his licked the sweat from his heated body. Fred cried out and pushed himself against his brother's talented tongue. George gently massaged Fred's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and teasingly placing the tip of his cock at Fred's entrance.

"Do you want me, Fred?" asked George, taunting him. Fred just nodded, his face buried in his pillow, his hands twisted in the sheets.

"Well…." said George.

Fred thrust his head up and shouted. "God yes, George. Just fucking do it, alright?"

"Okay, mate. Testy!" George smiled and slowly entered Fred. His eyes rolled into his head and he bit his lip. He moaned as he pushed all the way in, filling Fred with his stiff member. Fred bit back a moan as George began to thrust into Fred with a renewed vigor. Fred lifted his ass further into the air and began to stroke his own erection. He pumped fast as he cried out.

"Oh my GOD, George, Harder! Harder, faster!" He groaned, timing his own thrusts with George's. Before either came, George pulled Fred up, bringing him to a soft kiss. Fred sighed and George pulled out. He flipped over his brother, letting him face him. Fred wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as George filled him with his cock. Fred arched his back, letting George's cock to fill him even deeper. He fell onto the bed and George grabbed his legs, pulling them apart and allowing him more room to thrust.

George wasted no time and began to pump in and out of Fred's ass. Fred cried out and grabbed at his pillow. George grunted as he assaulted Fred's asshole. He pumped harder and harder, forcefully entering Fred again and again. He cried out as impaled him with his cock, harder than he had ever fucked anything. With a final thrust, Fred screamed out George's name, and George cried out Fred's. They came simultaneously and George collapsed into Fred's arms, both sticky from sweat. George pulled out and kissed Fred, who responded with a soft moan. They kissed softly and gently, pulling apart only when they needed air. Fred smiled at George, a true genuine smile, and laughed.

George chuckled and pulled Fred up for a hug.

"So, did you plan this from that day at the shop?" asked Fred. George shook his head.

"No." He whispered breathlessly. "I think it was our 5th year that I decided that I wanted you."

"Why did you wait?"

"I didn't think you wanted me back." said George sadly. Fred just laughed and gestured to their naked bodies.

"I guess you can see that I did. I always will, Georgie."

"Good." responded George. "I love you, Fred."

"Love you, too, George."

I'd love some reviews. I never used to ship Fred/George, but now it's hard not too. It's pretty hot and Forbidden and wonderful. Thanks for reading. You're reading my fanfic, so I wanted to give you all the smut you could handle, hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
